Angel's wings
by WhiteWolfSearching
Summary: Heero is a sience expierement sent out to find a run away lab subject.Heero ends up falling for the "project".Will Heero be abel to protect his new found love?(warnings: Cursin.AU,OOC and my favorite Yoai!)
1. Default Chapter

Angel   
Curses flew across the room as an attempt at saving another life was made. It was a risk that was willing to be taken.  
  
"I see something, Is it working,"  
"I don't know,"  
"Is it responsive,"  
"Don't ask me ask it,"  
"Very well...001 are you responsive,"  
" responsive,"  
"Genius. Half human and ultimately unmanageable....truly something unique,"  
"Not nessacilary You forget the one that got away. We haven't seen him in years,"  
"I doubt he's still alive,"  
"Never doubt the unknown Doctor J,"  
  
****************  
001 opened his eyes for the first time since the accident. Darkness engulfed him.  
  
"Where am I," Heero asked to no one specific.   
  
"You're reborn. Mr. Yuy," An unidentifiable voice responded.   
  
"Reborn," Heero asked his voice raising a notch.   
  
"Yes, We had to make some....modifications to your body to ensure you survived," The voice answered again.   
  
"What sort of modifications," Heero asked.   
  
"LIGHTS," The voice yelled. A pair of golden orbs emitted light to the room. Heero squinted his eyes as they tried to adjust. "Take a look for your self Mr. Yuy," The voice said. Heero looked over his body. Every thing seemed the same.   
  
"You're crazy," Heero said. "Am I...TEST #7,"The voice yelled. A machine appeared resembling a hand. It gripped a knife tightly in its fingers. Heero just watched with a blank stare as the arm approached him. The knife slid into the skin in his upper arm and blood poured out.   
  
"What tha," Heero yelled gripping his arm as pain flared through it.   
  
"Watch your wound Mr. Yuy," The voice commanded. Heero removed his hand and looked at the gash. The blood had stopped pouring and the wound was closing up with out a trace. Heero stood shocked. "Now...Mr. Yuy since we saved your life we would like you to perform a small favor for us in return," The voice wavered. Obviously a computer.  
  
"That seems fair," Heero answered.   
  
"We have lost our how would you say...ummm humanoid test. Retrieve it for us and we'll be forever thankful," The computer said.   
  
"Alright....what does it look like," Heero asked and right on cue the machine hand came back holding a picture. Heero blinked his eyes as he looked at the boy before him. He had long braided chestnut hair. Violet eyes and the most interesting thing was his wings.   
  
"What is he," Heero asked.   
  
"He's a creation....nothing to be taken for serious. All we require you to do is return him to us," The voice stated growing colder.   
  
"I accept," Heero said and once again was covered in a blanket of darkness.//This was a new beginning and yet a new end.  
Which one was it? I would have to decide. I was alone and no one cared. Except for that Relena girl, but who wants to be with someone who obsesses over you and knows everything about you but you know nothing of them. Life is just to complicated. I wonder why I even came to this planet. When I set an explosion I never thought I'd live through it. I was hoping I wouldn't. That's why I did it. I don't have time to sort my mind out now. I have a mission to do//Heero thought as a door appeared out of no where and he walked through. 


	2. New feelings

Heero stood in an alley way and watched as a boy dressed in black with a large cloak resting on his shoulders walked by. Heero sighed the boy hadn't seen him.'I was hoping on this. Now I can follow him,'Heero thought walking out of the alley way. They boy wasn't gone he was standing a few blocks away talking to a small child that was crying.  
  
"Its alright just don't do it again alright Danny."   
  
"Yes, Sir...but I can keep it can't I?"   
  
"I don't see why not. No one will miss a small apple."   
  
"Thank you so much!"  
  
"Kids."  
  
Heero watched as the small boy ran by him and the black clothed figure watched the boy run by but his eyes finally landed on Heero.'Shit,' Heero thought as the boy started walking towards him.'No running now,'Heero thought as the boy was closer.  
  
"I know Dr. J sent you and I don't care. To him I'm dead and I'd like to keep it that way. You can go back and tell him you couldn't find me or something,"The boy said.   
  
"Wait. How'd you know," Heero asked.   
  
"You aren't the only one after me ya know," The boy laughed.   
  
"I'm not," Heero asked cocking his head to the side.   
  
"How much did they tell you Johnny boy," They boy asked.   
  
"My name isn't Johnny and they only told me to bring you back to them," Heero said.   
  
"Sorry I call every one Johnny...Let me fill you in on a few things," The boy said shaking his head with a sigh.   
  
"Alright," Heero responded.   
  
"Not here.. come with me...back to my place," The boy said pulling on the sleeve of Heero's jacket. Heero followed willingly to learn about this winged "creation."  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
"Sit make yourself comfortable," The boy said stepping inside his apartment and motionioning for Heero to come in.   
  
"Talk," Heero said sitting down on a white couch.   
  
"Not one for small talk I see," The boy chuckled.   
  
"Hn," Heero grunted.  
  
"Well first of all my name is Duo. Yes I was a test subject for Dr. J...as I'll show you in a minuet and I ran away because of what they did to me when they weren't experimenting," Duo said hanging his head slightly.   
  
"They raped you," Heero asked astonished something like that could happen to a boy that looked so young.  
  
"Ha...rape is the understatement of my life buddy," Duo said.  
  
"I'm sorry," Heero said.   
  
"For what. You didn't do it...I feel bad not knowing your name, "Duo said changing subjects.   
  
"My name is Heero Yuy," Heero said.  
  
"Nice to meet you Heero," Duo nodded.   
  
"Can I...,"Heero stammered.   
  
"Can you see the wings...Sure," Duo shrugged undoing the clasp that held his cloak in place. The cloak slid off the angelic wings and Heero watched amazed.   
  
"I've never seen something so...so beautiful," Heero said in awe.   
  
"Stop you're making me blush," Duo laughed. Duo stretched his arms out unfolding the wings a small amount.   
  
"Do they hurt," Heero asked examining the wings from his seat.  
  
"No," Duo smiled. Heero just thought they were beautiful. "Would you like to touch them," Duo asked noticing Heero's stare.   
  
"I..," Heero was at lost for words.  
  
"It's ok...I don't bite," Duo laughed. Heero reached a careful hand and lightly touched the cloud white wings. Duo shifted them slightly making Heero snatch his hand back. Duo laughed and Heero reached out and touched the wings more sure of himself.'Unreal...How could this be real its illogical...but your hand is touching the wings now!....It doesn't make sense for a human to have wings...such a beautiful human too...AHH stop!' Heero shook his head and he pulled his hand away. The silence in the room was eerie.   
  
"Look...We just met and everything, but I know you don't have a place to stay...You're welcome to stay here. I have a guest bedroom," Duo shrugged.'Hell stay in my room I don't care,'Duo thought looking at the blue eyed man sitting next to him.   
  
"I'm not sure," Heero said looking around the room.  
  
"I won't hurt you," Duo said all joking aside.  
  
"How are you sure I won't hurt you," Heero asked.   
  
"I'm not sure, but I hate to see someone out on the streets," Duo shrugged standing up.   
  
"If you're ok with it," Heero said.  
  
"Doesn't bother me...besides I think I'm beginning to like you," Duo laughed. Heero's lips twitched slightly.   
  
"Guest room is this way," Duo said walking down a hall that branched from the living room. Heero followed behind staring at the wings.'They certainly aren't fake.'Heero thought looking at the holes in Duo's shirt showing where the wings where they connected to the skin.  
  
"There are some clothes in there also... there's food in the kitchen, shower is across the hall and my room is right next to yours so if you need anything just knock," Duo smiled staring at Heero.   
  
"Thank you, Duo," Heero said walking into the guest room and shutting the door behind him. Duo walked to his own room shaking his head.  
  
'He's different than the usual hunters...nice too,'Duo thought shutting himself in his room.  
  
***********************************************************************************  
  
Morning came to soon for Duo. He woke with a sudden awareness as he remembered his guest. He stretched his shoulders flexing his wings. Duo found a pair of black jeans and slipped them on and left his room. His guest was still asleep as Duo walked by the closed door.  
  
'I'll get to know him better today.. I did most of the talking yesterday,'Duo smiled slipping into the kitchen that joined the living room. Duo made a pot of coffee. Not sure if his company liked the stuff or not.He himself hated the foul tasting liquid, but he drank it from time to time to get his blood flowing now was not the best time to be hyperactive. Heero emerged from his room shortly after Duo had settled down on the couch.  
  
"Monrin," Duo waved watching TV.  
  
"Hn," Heero said plopping down on the couch next to Duo his eyes staring at the wings.   
  
"Are these bothering you," Duo asked pointing to the white wings.  
  
"No...I'm just fascinated by them," Heero shrugged.  
  
"Most people just think its weird," Duo shrugged.   
  
"They are a work of art," Heero said.  
  
"Thanks," Duo blushed.   
  
"It could make many paintings jealous," Heero stood heading for the door.  
  
"What my wings? Where are you going," Duo asked.   
  
"Not just your wings. I'm going for a little walk," Heero said shutting the door once he left the room leaving no time for Duo to respond.  
  
'Not only my wings...what else is there?'Duo thought. He shook his head and continued to watch the news on television.   
  
Duo flipped off the television set after watching for a while and stood to flexed his shoulders. Duo suddenly doubled over in pain gripping at his stomach. He kneeled down with the intensity of it.  
  
'Damn...it gets worse...everyday!'Duo thought before passing out.  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
"DUO!...DUO! Wake up,"A voice filled Duo's ears. He realized he was on his back being held someone shaking him slightly.  
  
"He...Heero," Duo said sitting up holding his head.   
  
"Are you alright," Heero asked a hand resting on Duo's back just below the wings.   
  
"I will be...yeah," Duo said struggling to his feet. Heero kept his hand on Duo's back until he was sure Duo was steady on his feet.   
  
"Thanks," Duo said sitting down on the couch. Heero just stared at Duo's face. It was beautiful.   
  
"What," Duo asked,uneasy at being stared at   
  
"You're lip is or was bleeding," Heero said getting up and walking into the kitchen only to return with a wet cloth. Heero gently wiped the blood from Duo's lip careful not to hurt him.   
  
"Thanks," Duo said again as Heero set the cloth aside.   
  
"What happened," Heero asked.  
  
"I'll tell you later...right now...would you come with me please," Duo asked grabbing Heero's hands and standing up pulling Heero up with him.  
  
"Alright," Heero answered.   
  
"Great," Duo said grabbing a shirt and his cloak pulling it around his shoulders then dragging Heero out the door.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
"Where are we going," Heero asked after they had been walking at a quick pace for sometime.  
  
"We're almost there," Duo said keeping his rushed pace.  
  
"Alright," Heero said with slight amusement in his voice.  
  
"We're here," Duo said stopping in a field.  
  
"Were is here," Heero asked looking around seeing a tree in the middle of the field.   
  
"Outside city limits...this is my secret place and I brought you here as a thank you for not trying to kill me in the middle of the night and helping me earlier," Duo smiled.   
  
"It was nothing really,"Heero shrugged.  
  
"It was to me.Be right back," Duo said bending his knees and jumping into the sky. Heero watched as Duo shrunk to be only a black dot in the sky.  
  
"Magnificent," Heero said watching Duo's form grow large again as he swooped over Heero's head. Duo laughed and before Heero knew it or felt it the ground was shrinking below his feet. Duo laughed again. He turned Heero around in his arms so Heero's arms were tight around his neck.   
  
"Open your eyes Heero," Duo said softly in one of Heero's ears. The wind blowing lazily around them. Heero did as he was asked. He gasped when he looked down. They were so high up everything looked almost not there.  
  
"Its alright. I won't drop you," Duo said into Heero's ear again and his grip lessened some on Duo's neck. Duo smiled and started the drop back to solid ground. His wings stopped flapping and they just fell. With in a few miles of the ground Duo started flapping his wings bringing himself and Heero down for a soft landing.   
  
"Did you enjoy the flight," Duo asked as Heero pulled his arms from Duo's neck.   
  
"That was...incredible," Heero said. Duo smiled and sat down by the tree.  
  
"Its freedom in a new way," Duo smiled resting his head back against the trunk of the tree.   
  
"Seems nice to be able to do that all you wanted," Heero said sitting down beside Duo at the tree's base.  
  
"Sometimes it is," Duo said closing his eyes and enjoying the peace that surrounded him. A soft sigh escaped Duo's lips as the sun gently warmed his skin.  
  
"Duo...are you going to tell me what happened earlier," Heero asked voice soft.  
  
"I guess I should since you're living with me right now...I have....spells where my body is racked with pain...I think its killing me slowly each time and it gets worse every time it happens," Duo said sadness lacing his voice.   
  
"Are you afraid to die," Heero asked looking at his winged friend.'Friend? That seems right. He just shared with me the most precious thing I could ever ask for and he doesn't know that I've trusted him with my life.'Heero thought still staring at his friend.   
  
"No...I'm not afraid to die," Duo said lifting his head from the tree to meet Heero's sapphire stare.'OK I was attracted to him, but I didn't know him...it was strange the way I wanted to kiss him and feel what he felt behind that dark sapphire beauty called his eyes. Is that so wrong?'Duo thought absently tracing patterns with his fingers into the lush grass that he sat in.   
  
"It looks as if it's going to rain...maybe we should head back," Duo said standing up and throwing his cloak over his wings.  
  
"Alright," Heero said standing as well. Heero followed Duo as he led the way back to the apartment. Not stopping once,in the once again rushed walk.  
  
The boys were soaked once they walked inside the apartment. Duo shivered when the cold air from inside hit him. He glanced over at Heero and noticed he was doing the same.  
  
"Go dry off and I'll turn the air up," Duo said walking across the apartment to turn the air up. Once Duo finished his task he looked down at his scuffed boots and a few cloud white feathers were laying around his feet. Duo bent down and picked them up off the floor looking at each one carefully.'More?'Duo thought.  
  
"What does that mean," Heero asked. Duo spun around and looked at the boy.   
  
"When I lose all my feathers I'll die," Duo said laying the feathers on the table in front of the couch.   
  
"I'd tell you I know how you feel but I can't die," Heero said.  
  
"How," Duo asked.   
  
"I'll show you," Heero replied walking off into the kitchen to later return with a steak knife. Duo eyed him curiously.   
  
"Watch," Heero ordered taking the knife and plunging it in his stomach.  
  
"HEERO! You idiot are you trying to kill yourself," Duo yelled running over to Heero taking the knife and throwing it across the room. Duo placed his hand on Heero's stomach applying pressure to stop the bleeding.   
  
"Watch," Heero said. Duo removed his hand to see the blood disappear and the wound seal up as if it was never there. Duo ran his fingers over where the gash had been and found not a trace of it.  
  
"Incredible," Duo said looking up at Heero.  
  
"I guess," Heero shrugged looking down meeting Duo's amethyst eyes.  
  
They stared at each other for what seemed like hours. Duo had straightened up and absent mindedly drew circles with his fingers across Heero's stomach. Heero wasn't aware of how shallow his breathing became until his lungs started hurting from lack of air.   
  
"You're shaking," Heero said noticing the cold shaking hand on his stomach.  
  
"I am," Duo asked.   
  
"Yeah," Heero said reaching down and picking up a towel. He wrapped it around Duo's shoulders and rubbed it to create friction to cause warmth.   
  
"Thanks," Duo said his hand never leaving Heero's stomach.  
  
"I should go dry off," Duo said realizing the awarkwardness of the contact.   
  
"Alight," Heero answered feeling cold as Duo left the room to go towards the bathroom.  
  
'Well that was odd.'Heero thought sitting down on the couch to await Duo's return.  
  
*********Two Weeks later*******  
  
Duo returned into the living room, his long hair hanging down around his shoulders and a towel wrapped around his shoulders. Obvious he had just gotten out of the shower. Heero stared at the long locks of chestnut that fell to the winged boy's thighs.  
  
'How in the world does he stand it?'Heero wondered watching Duo run a comb through the mass. Duo just smiled at him and continued to untangle his hair. Heero smiled in return and just stared at the winged boy.  
  
"Heero...I don't want to sound weird but could you help me with my hair....You don't have to if you don't want to its just my arms are sore from catching Danny and Samantha today," Duo said twirling the comb around in his fingers.   
  
"If I can I will," Heero replied. Heero took the comb from Duo's hands and sat to Duo's side. Heero wondered how Duo did this every day with Duo's wings. Heero worked from Duo's scalp gently combing until he reached a tangle and he combed it out before doing the routine again. After what Heero guessed was hours Heero could get the comb through with out any snags.   
  
"If you could would you braid it? That way it stays out of my way. If you don't know how I'll just tie it off with a rubber band," Duo shrugged.  
  
"I can braid it," Heero said parting the chestnut locks into three equal parts before weaving them into a rope.  
  
"You're very good with your hands," Duo sighed once Heero had finished the task.  
  
"Thank you," Heero said tying off the braid with the band that was wrapped around the handle of the comb.   
  
"No thank you. My arms appreate this," Duo smiled turning to face Heero without smacking him in the face with his wings.   
  
"You're welcome," Heero shrugged. Duo smiled again and stood. Duo cringed when his body was racked with a wave of pain. He kneeled over and clenched his stomach.   
  
"Duo! Are you ok," Heero asked sliding off the couch to kneel by Duo's side.  
  
"Once.. this...passes....I'll be ok," Duo said moaning.   
  
"What should I do," Heero asked.   
  
"There's nothing to do. Don't worry I'll be...,"Duo passed out.  
  
"Duo?...Duo," Heero said shaking the limp body.'What should I do?'Heero asked himself. Heero looked around for something. He grabbed a pillow off the couch and placed it under Duo's head. Heero looked around for something else, but found nothing except feathers. White feathers from Duo. Heero didn't want to go far from Duo, but ran into the kitchen and pulled a bottle of water from the fridge and ran back into the living room to Duo's side. Heero wanted to move him off the floor, but didn't know how to with Duo's wings.  
  
'K'SO!!'Heero cursed, worried for his friend.  
  
After a few minuets of waiting Duo slowly opened violet eyes that met piercing blue.   
  
"Are you alright," Heero asked. Duo said up nodding.  
  
"K'so. More," Duo cursed picking up the feathers that circled around him.   
  
"How much longer," Heero asked.  
  
"A while still. Nothing to worry with Heero," Duo smiled ruffling Heero's hair like a child's. Heero just rolled his eyes and stood. He offered a hand to Duo who took it thankfully and Heero pulled Duo up to his feet.  
  
"Thanks....so that's how many times I've done that," Duo chuckled.   
  
"Twelve that I know of.It's the first one you've had when I've been around," Heero said seriously.   
  
"Oh...well Umm sorry to put you through that," Duo said with a simple smile.   
  
"Its alright. You're my friend and I don't mind helping a friend," Heero said.   
  
"Friend? I've never had a real friend before," Duo said with a sad smile.   
  
"There's a first time for everything. Here's some water," Heero said handing Duo the sweating bottle of water.  
  
"Thanks. You'll have to teach me more firsts then. I don't get out much. I only know of three places I can go with out a crowd to ambush me," Duo shrugged.  
  
"Show me," Heero asked.   
  
"If you want to," Duo said.   
  
"I do. If you don't mind," Heero said.  
  
"I don't mind just let me go get a shirt and I'll show you the second place," Duo said.  
  
"Why not the first," Heero asked.   
  
"Because you've already been to the field," Duo laughed.  
  
"Oh," Heero said sheepishly.  
  
Duo quickly went to his room and returned with a black shirt on.  
  
"Ready," Duo asked grabbing his cloak.   
  
"Yeah," Heero said grabbing his jean jacket and pulling it over his green tank top.  
  
"Then lets go," Duo said walking through the door with Heero following.  
  
************************************************************************************  
  
The boys ended up walking for hours. Until Duo suddenly stopped. Heero looked up from watching his shoes and noticed they were in front of a wall of trees.   
  
"Where are we," Heero asked looking up at the towering trees.  
  
"The gate-way. Well the last place we can go on foot," Duo chuckled.   
  
"Then how are we suppose to get there," Heero asked looking at Duo. Duo just smirked and pointed up.   
  
"I don't understand," Heero shook his head.  
  
"I'll fly us there," Duo laughed.   
  
"Are you sure that's wise," Heero asked.   
  
"Couldn't hurt," Duo said untying his cloak.  
  
"If you say so," Heero shrugged.  
  
"Just wrap your arms around my neck and don't squeeze so hard.I can't breath when you do," Duo laughed seeing the uneasy look Heero gave him.   
  
"I won't drop you I promise," Duo said holding his arms open.   
  
"I'll hold you to that," Heero said causing Duo to bust out laughing. Heero just shook his head and wrapped his arms around Duo's neck, standing a good distance from Duo's body.   
  
"I can' never get off the ground if you don't trust me enough to actually let yourself touch me," Duo sighed.  
  
"Huh," Heero asked. Duo just wrapped an arm around Heero's waist and pulled him closer to his body till their chests touched.   
  
"Trust me," Duo said spreading his wings out.  
  
"Alright," Heero said. Duo crouched down then jumped into the air pumping his wings to gain altitude. Heero gasped feeling his grip slip.   
  
"Hold on to me Heero," Duo whispered into Heero's ear. Heero tightened his grip, but remembered to let Duo breath. Duo helped out by wrapping an arm around Heero's waist again. Once they were flying at a steady speed it got easier to hold onto Duo.  
  
"We're almost there Heero. Can you manage for a few more minuets," Duo asked looking at Heero noticing Heero's eyes were closed. Heero just nodded hiding his face against Duo's chest.  
  
"Heero look," Duo said. Heero opened one eye and looked down seeing trees fly by below him. Instantly Heero was memorized watching the different trees below him.   
  
"Beautiful," Heero whispered.   
  
"You haven't seen beauty yet," Duo chuckled.  
  
'Oh, but I have.'Heero thought. Then quickly shook his head to get the thought from his mind. Heero felt the pumping of Duo's muscles again then realized they were landing in a clearing in the middle of the woods.  
  
"We're here," Duo said landing gently.  
  
"Where's here," Heero asked letting go of Duo's neck.   
  
"Place #2.No one has ever been here before sept me...and now you, but I was flying one day and saw a clearing in the middle of a mass of trees and decided to land and that's where I found the most beautiful place I could imagine," Duo said sitting down on a rock near by.   
  
"It is beautiful," Heero said walking over to a lake that was near by. Heero marveled at it. It was crystal blue.  
  
"Wondrous," Heero said out loud.  
  
"This place reminds me of you. The lake especially...because of your eyes," Duo said behind a blush.   
  
"That's poetic," Heero smiled.  
  
"Well this place makes my heart free I guess," Duo shrugged. Heero just smiled and sat by the waters edge.  
  
'He doesn't know, but I feel like I could right a poem about him now...He's beautiful.'Duo thought with a heavy sigh.   
  
"Something wrong," Heero asked.  
  
"Just hot," Duo laughed getting an evil idea in his head.  
  
"Oh...then why don't we swim," Heero suggested.  
  
"Heero...I like the way you think," Duo laughed.   
  
"Its a gift," Heero said pulling his jacket off along with his green tank top. Duo marveled at the sight.  
  
Duo walked up slowly besides Heero acting like he was just going to get in the water then without warning Heero pushed him in. Duo came up for air spitting water.   
  
"Damn! Took my idea away," Duo laughed. Heero just rolled with laughter.  
  
"You should of seen the look on your face. It was hilarious," Heero laughed.   
  
"I'll show you funny," Duo said disappearing under water.   
  
"Duo," Heero laughed. Out of the crystal water Duo flew out with a splash soaking Heero.   
  
"That's not fair," Heero said laughing.  
  
"Sure it is," Duo smiled landing next to Heero. Heero just stuck his tongue out at Duo.  
  
"Don't make promises you can't keep," Duo said jumping into the water.  
  
"Wha..."Heero said jumping in after him. Duo came up for air and was met by Heero grabbing him by the shoulders.   
  
"What did you mean about that," Heero asked. Duo sighed knowing his big mouth had gotten him in trouble.   
  
"I like you Heero...A lot," Duo said taking his eyes away from Heero.   
  
"Duo...Look at me," Heero said taking Duo's chin. "I like you...a lot too," Heero said. Duo smiled and wrapped his arms around Heero's neck pulling Heero's lips to meet his own. A spark flashed through both their bodies at the kiss. Duo pulled away with a shocked expression.   
  
"You want to try that again," Heero asked.  
  
"Yes," Duo breathed.This time Heero leaned forward pressing his lips gently against Duo's. Duo felt his knees get week and before they knew it they were submerged under water tasting each others mouths. Duo felt Heero's hands wander up under his shirt to touch the skin there.  
  
The kiss lasted only a minuet, but it felt like a life time. Duo finally broke away and broke to the surface gasping for breath.   
  
"Guess I failed to mention I can't swim. Not really anyways," Duo laughed as Heero helped to keep Duo floating.  
  
"Guess ya kinda did," Heero laughed in return.  
  
"Maybe we should go back to the apartment. You look tired," Heero said carrying Duo out of the water.   
  
"Maybe," Duo shrugged as Heero set him down.  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
It didn't take long for the boys to reach the apartment. They entered laughing, but stopped suddenly as they saw the wrecked apartment.  
  
"What the hell happened," Heero asked as he looked the broken lamps, ruined couches, and a busted TV.   
  
"They were looking for me," Duo sighed.   
  
"We've got to get you out of here. I won't let them have you," Heero said.   
  
"Its no use Heero, they always find me, "Duo sighed.   
  
"I won't let them have you," Heero said.   
  
"Thank you. You're the nicest person I've ever met, Heero," Duo smiled hugging Heero close.  
  
"You're the only thing I've got and I'm not going to lose you," Heero said.   
  
"But where are we going to go. That's the hard part," Heero sighed.   
  
"I know, but I promised I wouldn't TELL anyone where it was," Duo smiled.   
  
"Well lets go," Heero said grabbing Duo's arm and heading towards the door.   
  
"NO not now. Tomorrow night. When the island is visible," Duo said.  
  
"Visible," Heero asked.   
  
"The vanishing island can be seen tomorrow night at midnight on the dot," Duo said.   
  
"Its worth a try," Heero said. Duo nodded. Heero embraced Duo in his arms and sighed.   
  
"Heero.Do you love me," Duo asked.  
  
"Hai," Heero sighed.   
  
"No one's ever loved me before," Duo smiled.  
  
"Duo can I show you something," Heero asked.  
  
"Sure," Duo sighed snuggling into Heero's arms.   
  
"Come with me," Heero said pulling Duo towards his room.   
  
Heero made Duo sit on the bed, that was still intact. Heero rummaged through his bedside drawer for a second until pulling out a tube of lube.   
  
"Do you trust me Duo," Heero asked sitting down on the bed next to Duo.   
  
"Yes. With all my heart I do," Duo smiled. Heero swallowed then leaned forward and pressed his lips softly to Duo's. Heero traced Duo's bottom lip with his tongue and Duo parted his lips slightly allowing Heero's tongue to snake into his mouth. Duo laced his hands around Heero's neck and leaned back some. Heero's hands ran up and down Duo's outer thighs causing the winged beauty to moan into Heero's mouth. Heero broke this kiss to pull his shirt over his head and rip Duo's shirt off of him.   
  
"Heero," Duo whispered making sure this was real. Heero kissed along Duo's neck nipping and sucking down the winged boys chest, Duo's moans encouraging him.   
  
"This feels so right and I don't know why," Duo stated before really reacting to Heero's actions.  
  
TBC.....................  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
I'm redoing the chapters so if something sounds weird I'm sorry! 


	3. Run and hide

*~*~*~*~*That Morning*~*~*~*  
Duo awoke to perrisan blue eyes staring back at him.  
  
"Morning,"Heero whispered kissing Duo's forhead.  
  
"Did last night really happen or did I just pass out again,"Duo smiled running a hand through Heero's hair.  
  
"It was real my love,"Heero said taking Duo's hand and kissing it.  
  
"It must of been a dream.It was so...wonderful,"Duo sighed pulling he thin sheets up to his shoulders.  
  
"If this is a dream then I don't want to wake up,"Heero smiled.  
  
"What time is it,"Duo asked.  
  
"Sometime pass the afternoon is all I know,"Heero shrugged.  
  
"SHIT!We gotta get out of here,Heero,"Duo said sitting up in bed.  
  
"What?Now,"Heero asked sitting up too.  
  
"Yes.They'll be back for sure!Heero I don't want to go back to the lab,"Duo said.  
  
"I'll NEVER let them have you.You're mine,"Heero said hugging Duo closely.  
  
"We'll take a quick shower and then leave.We've waisted enough time laying around in bed,"Duo said standing up with the sheet still wrapped aroun him.  
  
"Alright,"Heero agreed.  
  
The shower was quick and they were dressed even quicker.Duo was tying off his braid when someone banged on the door.  
  
"DUO MAXWELL!WE KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!COME OUT NICE AND SLOW AND WE MAYBE GENTEL WITH YA,"Some one yelled.  
  
"They're here,"Duo said.  
  
"Duo,You aren't giving up.We can still get out of here,"Heero said grabbing Duo's arm.  
  
"How.Thats the only way to get in the apartment."Duo asked clinging to Heero.  
  
"Not the only way,"Heero said pulling Duo towards the living room windows.  
  
"Heero....are you sure,"Duo asked climbing out onto the little over look.  
  
"I trust you.I'd do anything to let you get away,"Heero said kissing Duo quickly."Go...Hurry.Meet me at the tree.I shouldn't be long,"Heero said climbing back into the window.  
  
"HEERO!I can't leave you,"Duo said.  
  
"GO!I'll be alright,"Heero said closing the window and locking it.  
  
"HEERO,"Duo yelled.  
  
"GO!FLY DUO,"Heero yelled.Duo looked at Heero like he was insane,but Duo jumped off the small over look and flew.  
  
"DUO OPEN THE DOOR,"The same person yelled pounding on the door.  
  
"I'm sorry.Duo's not here,"Heero said opening the door.  
  
"HEERO!?Why didn't you turn him in to us,"The man asked.  
  
"I couldn't find him.I just came to his apartment and no one was here,"Heero said.  
  
"Liar!We saw you two last night come into the apartment together,"Another man said.  
  
"Well now....I guess that would be true,"Heero shrugged.  
  
"TRAITOR,"The man yelled lunging at Heero with a knife.The knife slid up Heero's stomach like butter.  
  
"You actually think you can kill me with that,"Heero laughed.The men watched horrified as Heero's body healed with out a scratch.  
  
"Impossible,"One man exclaimed.  
  
"No...Sience,"Heero said taking the knife from the man's limp fingers."This is how you do it,"Heero said taking the knife and plunging it in the man's neck.The other men looked at each other before running away."Cowards,"Heero snorted.  
  
Duo landed with ease at the clearing with the singel tree.//Heero....Hurry.//Duo thought to himself sitting down.//I don't like to be alone.//  
  
"Duo,"Heero yelled running into the clearing.  
  
"Heero,"Duo replied running up to Heero and wrapping his arms around him tightly.  
  
"We need to move.I didn't check to see if I was being followed,"Heero panted returning the embrace.  
  
"I know of a boat that'll take us to the island,"Duo said pulling away from Heero."You ok,"Duo asked looking at Heero's slit shirt.  
  
"I'm find.A little winded,but fine,"Heero smiled.  
  
"Well...we should go incase someone did follow you,"Duo said taking Heero's hand and running.  
  
"Where is this boat,"Heero asked.  
  
"Not far.Its at the docks,"Duo replied.  
  
"Oh well the docks....I don't know where that is,"Heero said.  
  
"I'll show you,"Duo said continuing the run.  
  
The docks weren't far away and the boat lights were on.They were being waited on.But by who?Who ever it was Heero and Duo ran hard and fast towards the white boat.  
  
"WUFEI,"Duo yelled.  
  
"Who...Who's Wufei,"Heero gasped trying to gain his breath back as they entered the boat.  
  
"Maxwell?What on earth,"A boy with back eyes and medium lengthed hair pulled into a short tight pony tail asked walking out of the cabin.  
  
"Wu...Wufei...Island please,"Duo gasped dropping down to his knees.  
  
"What's going on and who's that,"Wufei replied pointing at Heero.  
  
"My...my name is Heero Yuy...we're being chased by people who want to take Duo back to the science labs,"Heero answered.  
  
"Shiznit,"Wufei yelled running to the boat's bridge.  
  
"Hurry Wufei.We didn't gain so much ground,"Duo panted.  
  
"Is there a place where Duo can lay down,"Heero asked kneeling down next to Duo.  
  
"There are beds below deck.Duo knows where they are,"Wufei said starting up the boat.  
  
"Thank you,"Heero said picking Duo up in his arms and carring him below deck.  
  
"Heero....I think I'm going to pass out from all that running.How could you do all that?You ran more than I did,"Duo whispered as Heero laid him down on a bed.  
  
"Duo...I don't want to get into this,"Heero sighed.  
  
"Please....tell me,"Duo sighed.  
  
"If you really want to know,"Heero said.Duo only nodded in reply.  
  
"I'm a trained assassian.I trained with Odin Lowe.He taught me everthing I know,but it didn't come easy.I ran.I killed.I starved.I did things I don't even want to remember.Odin died when I was 16.I got so angry at him leaving that the next year I burned the training camp down and hopefully the students got out alright.I stayed in the fire and passed out.Before I knew it I was waking up two years later in the science lab...alive and well....They told me that to basically repay them for saving me that I had to capture you and bring you back to them...,but things changed,"Heero replied with a sad smile.  
  
"I love you Heero,"Duo said wrapping his arms around Heero's neck.  
  
"I love you,but rest before we arrive at the island,"Heero said.  
  
"Alright,"Duo smiled closing his eyes and welcoming sleep to come and refesh his tired body.  
  
TBC........  
  
Sorry it's short but I'm at a writer's block.I'll try to write more laters!  
TTyl my lovlies! 


	4. Deep Blue Sea

"Duo...Duo wake up.It's morning,"Heero said shaking Duo's shoulder.  
  
"You mean I slept all night,"Duo asked sitting up,rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Hai.We've been clear so far,"Heero said.  
  
"Then that's good,"Duo smiled  
  
"Hai.Unless they're just waiting for the right time to strike,"Heero sighed.  
  
"What,"Duo asked  
  
"It's old militaric stradigty.Wait until your enemy least expects it.Then you strike,"Heero said.  
  
"We'll be alright.The island can't be that far away,"Duo smiled.  
  
"Hopefully,"Heero sighed.  
  
"Heero.Duo.You two better come on deck just incase something happens,"Wufei said from the doorway of the cabin.  
  
"Alright,"Duo said swinging his legs off the bed.  
  
"We will in a minuet,"Heero said,hand on Duo's shoulder.  
  
"Alright.I'll see you then,"Wufei said going back to stear the boat.  
  
"Duo,"Heero asked.  
  
"What is it Heero?Something Wrong,"Duo asked.  
  
"You didn't have a pain attack yesterday.Do you think you will today,"Heero asked holding Duo's hand.  
  
"I feel fine.I don't think we'll have problems today,"Duo smiled.  
  
"I don't know Duo.I have a bad feelinga bout today,"Heero sighed.  
  
"That's just a feeling Heero,"Duo said getting out of bed.  
  
"My feelings have never lead me wrong before,"Heero said.  
  
"Well then we'll just have to keep an eye out.Won't we,"Duo said,before leaving the cabin.  
  
"Hai.A very close eye out,"Heero said leaving the cabin as well.  
  
***************************  
  
"See Heero?Clear sailing,"Duo sighed throwing an empty soda can into the trash.  
  
"So far so good,"Heero said watching the waves.  
  
"The island is only a hundred miles away,"Wufei said checking his compass.  
  
"Only a hundred?I thought we were closer than that,"Duo gawked.  
  
"It's ok Duo.Calm down,"Heero said.  
  
"But...what if what you said comes ture Heero and they're waiting for us to drop our guard and attack,"Duo said raising out of his seat.  
  
"Maxwell...If you look at the situation.We have no guard to begin with,"Wufei said.  
  
"And that's why they've found us,"Heero said slowly standing from his seat.  
  
"What,"Duo and Wufei said together.  
  
"There.On the horizon,"Heero said pointing to where the sky met water.A row of black clashed with the view.  
  
"But how,"Duo gasped.  
  
"We haven't been all that careful.It's obvious why,"Wufei said.  
  
"Then...this is a bad time to bring this up but....Heero...it's happening again,"Duo gasped wrapping his arms around his stomach.  
  
"No.Not now Duo...We need to leave the boat,"Heero said,before Duo fell to his knees.  
  
"I'm sorry,"Duo said clenching his eyes closed.  
  
"What's going on with him,"Wufei asked kneeling down by Duo as well.  
  
"He's dying so he says.Pain racks his body every so many days and the space between is getting closer together,"Heero said taking and laying Duo down on the deck.  
  
"He can't die!...The scientist will have more of a festival on him then,"Wufei yelled.  
  
"Tell me Wufei...Why are they chasing him to begin with,"Heero asked running a hand through Duo's hair as the wing boy gasped and curled tighter into himself.  
  
"The doctors spent a lot of money on him to make him this way...they liked having him for a play thing.When the doctors thought they had enough control on him he ran.The doctors wanted to try something else on him and have been trying to get him back ever sence....They wanted to try some sort of self healing thing on him,"Wufei shrugged.  
  
"That and they missed their play thing,"Duo said through clenched teeth.  
  
"I guess they found another test subject,"Heero said.  
  
"What do you mean,"Wufei asked.  
  
"They did their self healing experiment on me.I can't be harmed physically in any means.Old age I'm not sure of yet though,"Heero said.  
  
"They won't stop will they,"Wufei cursed.  
  
"What do you mean,"Heero asked.  
  
"It's different for every one.I can live under water with the gills I have.Trowa and Quatre...well you'll just have to see for your self.The island is a refuge for us.We don't like people staring at us.Well everyone but Duo.He likes the attention and he loves people.He couldn't stay on the island as we could,"Wufei smiled.  
  
"Why were you at the docks then and not at this island,"Heero asked.  
  
"Every so often I'll visit Duo...You kinda miss the guy after a while,"Wufei said.  
  
"Aww..I didn't know you cared Fei,"Duo panted holding Heero's hand.  
  
"My name is Wufei...and we all care,"Wufei said.  
  
"I hate to say this,but they're gaining on us,"Heero said,his gaze out to sea.  
  
"I can't go any faster.We're running low of fuel as it is,"Wufei said going back to the stearing.  
  
"Duo...We're going to have to abandon the boat.You too Wufei,"Heero said.  
  
"I can't leave the ship,"Wufei said.  
  
"Then it's just me and you Duo,"Heero said.  
  
"No..Not now...It's not over,"Duo gasped.  
  
"We have to,"Heero said standing and helpind Duo to his feet.  
  
"I can't fly Heero.It hurts to much,"Duo said leaning heavily on Heero.  
  
"We'll have to swim then,"Heero said walking to the edge of the deck.  
  
"I can't swim,"Duo said.  
  
"I'll help you,but we can't stay here,"Heero said.  
  
"What about Wufei,"Duo asked.  
  
"Go on.I'll be fine,"Wufei said.  
  
"Ok...lead the way,"Duo panted.  
  
"Jump,"Heero said taking Duo's hand and pulling him from the boat with him into the water.  
TBC!!!  
  
Lol OK i did that all real quick like and if it sucks I'm really sorry...  
I got to go now or my mom will get mad...Later my lovlies! 


	5. Strange New Friends

"HEERO!I can't....I can't swim...My...My wings,"Duo coughed through mouthfulls of water.  
  
"Hold on to me Duo,"Heero said swimming towards a small dot of an island that jutted from the water.  
  
"I...I can't,"Duo coughed,before sinking down under the water.  
  
"Duo,"Heero yelled diving down after Duo.  
  
"Wufei get the boat away from us.They'll follow you,"Heero yelled with an arm wrapped around Duo's unconsious form.  
  
"Get him to safty,"Wufei said turning the boat around.  
  
"Almost there Duo,"Heero said swimming with one arm.  
  
After what Heero thought was hours he finially reached the small island and dragged Duo onshore.  
  
"Duo...Duo,"Heero asked shaking the winged boy.  
  
"He...Heero,"Duo coughed up water.  
  
"We're on a small island.We made it,"Heero said brushing Duo's wet bangs out of violet eyes.  
  
"We're on the island,"Duo asked sitting up only to cough up more water.  
  
"Yeah,"Heero said helping Duo to his feet.  
  
"Then we must make it to the temple were Quatre and Trowa are,"Duo panted.  
  
"Tell me where,"Heero said picking Duo up the best he could.  
  
"Just go to the center of the island,"Duo said.  
  
"Alright,"Heero replied,walking into the safty of the trees.  
  
************************************************************  
  
"Are you sure this is it Duo,"Heero asked.  
  
"That's it.Trowa or Quatre are standing guard.Just walk up there and talk to them,"Duo sighed.  
  
"Quatre and Trowa...are they like you,"Heero asked.  
  
"Not exactally,"Duo said.  
  
"Are you feeling alright now,"Heero asked.  
  
"Some,"Duo said.  
  
"The attack over,"Heero asked.  
  
"I think so.I'm so water logged I can't tell,"Duo smiled softly.  
  
"We're at the temple,"Heero said looking up at the sandy colored pyramid.  
  
"Quatre or Trowa will be at the top of the steps,"Duo said pointing towards the stairs.  
  
********************************************************  
  
"Halt,"A voice boomed from behind the door of the temple.  
  
"Heero put me down,"Duo said into Heero's ear.  
  
"Ok,"Heero nodded setting Duo down.  
  
"Trowa!Quatre!Open up it's me,"Duo yelled at the door.  
  
"Duo?You aren't alone.Who is he,"The voice asked.  
  
"This is Heero Quatre.He's safe.Open the door Quatre,"Duo yelled.  
  
"Ok.Give me a second,"Quatre responded.  
  
A few seconds later the large stone doors opened revealing a well lit room but standing in the middle of the door way was a small blond haired,aqua eyed centar.  
  
"Hello Heero.I'm Quatre,"The blonde centar greeted.  
  
"Hello,"Heero nodded.  
  
"What brings you and Duo here.I hope J and G aren't after you again Duo,"Quatre sighed showing the boys in.  
  
"They are,but Wufei led them away from us with the boat so we're safe,"Duo sighed sitting down on one of the couches that lay in the main room.  
  
"I hope he'll be alright,"Quatre said.  
  
"Where's Trowa Quat,"Duo asked.  
  
"He's in the study.Would you like me to call him,"Quatre asked,swishing his tail.  
  
"He should meet Heero,"Duo said.  
  
"Alright.I'll be right back with him,"Quatre smiled before trotting off towards the library.  
  
"You alright Heero,"Duo asked standing up and walking over to Heero.  
  
"The scientist did this to him,"Heero asked.  
  
"He did a lot of sick twisted things to us.You should of seen what he did to my best friend Solo,"Duo sighed snuggling up in Heero's arms.  
  
"What did he do,"Heero asked.  
  
"He turned Solo into a dragon and shrunk him down to the size of my palm.He was cute,but it killed him.His cells were changed to fast and he couldn't keep up.It killed him within weeks,"Duo sighed,a small tear leaking out of his eye.  
  
"Oh Duo.I'm so sorry,"Heero said kissing Duo's forehead.  
  
"It's ok.It was a long time ago.I've learned to live with it,"Duo smiled softly.  
  
"You shouldn't have to.You're human,"Heero said.  
  
"We were once,"A stranger's voice sounded behind Heero.  
  
"Trowa,"Duo smiled.  
  
"Hey Duo,"Trowa said with a small smile.  
  
"Hello Trowa.I'm Heero,"Heero introduced to the centar like boy.  
  
"We're glad to have you here,"Quatre smiled.  
  
"Thank you,"Heero nodded.  
  
"You know I'd love to talk to you more,but I'm exhausted.Almost drowning and almost dying in one day is enough for me.I'm taking Heero to my room so we can rest up for tomorrow.I want to show him the island and see if Wufei made it back,"Duo smiled taking Heero's hand.  
  
"Good night Duo,"Trowa said.  
  
"Night guys...Come on Heero,"Duo grinned,dragging Heero off.  
  
TBC............  
  
************************************************  
  
Sorry it's short but I thought I'd be nice and post a little today.I've kept  
you guys hanging on this fic and I'm sorry about that.I'm trying to write 8 fics   
at one time and I don't want them to end up sounding the same.Bare with me!   
Later lovlies! 


	6. Gone

*~A few weeks later~*  
  
Heero was worried.As the weeks had passed Duo's attacks were more frequent and closer together.Right at the very moment Heerow as holding Duo's convulsing body down while Duo fought another attack.  
  
"Is he going to be alright,"Quatre yelled over Duo's scream.  
  
"I don't know!It's never been this bad,"Heero yelled back.  
  
"Would water help,"Trowa asked.  
  
"He'll want it later I'm sure,"Quatre nodded.  
  
"Duo!Look at me,"Heero yelled as Duo's body bucked.  
  
"HHEERROOO,"Duo yelled before passing out.  
  
"Duo!Duo...God what's happening to you,"Heero asked getting off of Duo.  
  
"Heero?...Maybe we should leave him for a while to rest,"Trowa said walking into the room.  
  
"You're right,"Heero sighed whipping sweat off of his face.  
  
"Come on.I'll show you to the lake where you can relax until Duo wakes,"Trowa said offering a hand to Heero.  
  
"I can't relax when he's like this,but I'll go.I need to clean up a bit,"Heero sighed taking the hand and getting down off the bed.  
  
"If Quatre is right...He'll die with in next month,"Trowa sighed.  
  
"I figured he didn't have much time left,"Heero said hanging his head.  
  
"He's your lover isn't he,"Trowa asked.  
  
"Hai...and I'm losing him,"Heero said clenching his fists together.  
  
"If it weren't for those damn scientist he'd be fine,"Trowa growled.  
  
"If it weren't for the scientist I would of never met him,"Heero said.  
  
"I guess you have a small point.We wouldn't know him either,but they've caused him so much pain,"Trowa said.  
  
"And for that....I'll kill them,"Heero growled.  
  
"And I'll help.Duo's my friend too and such a sweet person shouldn't go through that.I'm glad Quatre hasn't,but he feels Duo's pain,"Trowa sighed.  
  
"I'm sorry your little empath is going through that....He went through alot when Wufei never returned,"Heero said.  
  
"He's convinced Wufei is alive.He didn't feel his passing,"Trowa said.  
  
"If he's still out there maybe he's doing some damage to the scientist's labs,"Heero grinned.  
  
"We can hope,"Trowa chuckled.  
  
"Hai...Now...where's the lake,"Heero asked with an eyebrow raised.  
  
"This way Heero,"Trowa said leading Heero out of the temple.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Back in Duo's room.Duo was asleep after his body collasped from the pain that wracked through his body.The room was dark and cold.  
  
"He's alone now.Lets take him,"A voice whispered.  
  
"Fine!If you're going to be impatient about it,"Another,huskier voice answered.  
  
"Alright then.Just remember.We can't harm him.That's for the Doc's to do,"The first voice chuckled moving towards the bed.  
  
"Yea yea.I know.They'd do to us what they did to the others,"The second guy shuddered.  
  
"Alright.We've got him.Now lets scram,"The first guy whispered trowing Duo's limp body over his shoulder.  
  
"Lets,"The second guy chuckled.  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
"Hey Trowa.Have you checked on Duo,"Heero asked walking back up the steps to the temple.  
  
"No.I think he's still asleep.His room is really quiet,"Trowa said swishing his tail back and forth.  
  
"He may be asleep.Quatre back yet from scouting the shores for Wufei,"Heero asked running a towel over his arms.  
  
"No.He should be back before sunset,"Trowa said.  
  
"Well I'm going to go check on Duo,"Heero said walking off towards Duo's bedroom.  
  
"Duo?You awake,"Heero asked walking into the dark room.  
  
Silence met Heero's ears.Not even the deep sound of Duo's breathing could be heard.  
  
"Duo,"Heero repeated walking over to the bed only to find it empty.  
  
"DUO,"Heero yelled running to open the curtains.The room was completely empty.  
  
"TROWA!!!DUO'S GONE,"Heero yelled running out of the room.  
  
"WHAT,"Trowa yelled back.  
  
"He's gone,"Heero yelled running outside.  
  
"He..He can't be,"Trowa yelled running after him.  
  
"Wait...Listen,"Heero said stopping in his tracks and holding his hand up to silence Trowa.  
  
"What,"Trowa asked.  
  
"A boat,"Heero said,wide eyed.  
  
"They're getting away,"Heero yelled running after the sound.  
  
"Heero,"Trowa yelled after him,but Heero didn't stop.  
  
"Can't be,"Heero said to himself as he ran through the woods as fast as he could,towards the water.  
  
"DUO,"Heero yelled seeing a small black dot of the speed boat.  
  
"Heero,"Trowa yelled coming to a stop next to Heero.  
  
"He's gone,"Heero panted falling to his knees.  
  
"Damn....We'll have to get him back.Who knows what they'll do to him,"Trowa said watching the small black dot get smaller and smaller.  
  
"I know where to find him,"Heero said.  
  
"Where,"Trowa asked.  
  
"The same lab where they experimented on me.It's the only place I know of,but...They have to be there,"Heero said.  
  
"We'll try it,but don't worry Heero.We'll get Duo back no matter what,"Trowa said punching a tree near by.  
  
"Hai...we will,"Heero said in a cold soldier voice,"we will." 


	7. Finding Duo

Weeks went by without a trace of Duo.Searching for the chestnut,winged beauty had been anything but fun.Every one had almost given up hope on finding the base Heero was in...Until.  
  
"Heero!Look,"Quatre whispered pointing at a small mound of trees.  
  
"What,"Heero asked taking his binoculars and looking.  
  
"That man.Don't you think he's a little out of place,"Quatre asked.  
  
"Hai....Why would someone be all the way out here....unless they're protecting something,"Heero said to himself.  
  
"This could be the base you were at Heero.Just covered in trees now,"Trowa said.  
  
"Hai....It was in this area,but....where did all of those trees come from?The base was huge as I remember,"Heero said dropping the binoculars and letting them hang around his neck.  
  
"It's a lab Heero.Anything is possible.If Duo is in there we may need to act now,"Quatre said.  
  
"We should act against the lab even if Duo isn't in there.It's cruel to let the scientists experiment of people like they did us,"Trowa said.  
  
"Agreed.We'll go in first and you check the rooms for Duo.I'll hack into their computer systems and look for other bases,"Heero said sending a brief glance at Trowa and Quatre.  
  
"Alright,"Quatre nodded.  
  
"If he isn't in there meet back out here in 3 hours....is that enough time,"Heero asked setting his watch.  
  
"Plenty,"Trowa said climbing onto his legs.  
  
"See you in there,"Heero said standing up before running through the trees to the base.  
  
***********************************************************************************************************  
  
After entering the base the trio split up to go and do their asigned jobs.  
  
"Trowa?Do yout hink Wufei may be here too,"Quatre asked as they carefully made their way down the hall.  
  
"It's a possibility,but we need to be quiet little one,"Trowa said looking for the labratory where Duo may be found.  
  
"You're right,"Quatre nodded following behind Trowa.  
  
"Here,"Trowa said comming to a door labeled lab.  
  
"Here goes nothing,"Quatre said opening the door after using a key of magnetics on door's lock.  
  
"My God,"Quatre gasped walking into the large labratory.  
  
"Splie up.It'll be quicker to cover the area that way,"Trowa said.  
  
"It'll take forever to look through this,"Quatre said bumping into a table full of sharp objects.  
  
"Maybe not.Quatre come here,"Trowa said startting up at a large tall blackened cilinder tank.  
  
"What is it Trowa,"Quatrea sked walking up next to Trowa.  
  
"What do you see,"Trowa asked pointing to the top of the tank.  
  
"Wing tips!...DUO,"Quatre yelled running to the controls of the tank.  
  
"Be careful Quatre.Just light the tank,"Trowa said.  
  
"Ok,"Quatre nodded pressing a few buttons.With loud clicks lights in the tank cam on.First dimly at the bottom of the tank,then dimly at the top of the tank.Then the dim lights flashed on brightly.  
  
"Oh my God,"Quatre gasped clasping his hand over his mouth and hiding his face in Trowa's chest.  
  
"Better tell Heero we've found the remains of Duo,"Trowa said staring up at the figure floating in the tank.  
  
TBC...............................................  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Ok Here's the 411. Quatre is an expert with machines.That's why he got   
  
the door opened and the lights lit.Another thing...notice low security?...  
  
*evil smirk* I'll let you find out about that in later chapters.Maybe the next one.  
  
Really depends on how I want to word the next chapter.Until then read and review.  
  
You know I love reviews!.Later my lovlies! 


	8. it can't be

Hey Every one. I am sorry about not updating in a while. I have so much to do with school and I have to bring my grades up before I can really have a chance on the net, but thanks for reading my stories. It means a lot to me. *hugs* this is to all my reviewers.  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
Heero's heart pounded in his chest. This wasn't real! It couldn't be! Please don't let it be him. This couldn't be his love. This...this bone structure couldn't be Duo. These shreds of skin and feathers couldn't be his angel. It just couldn't be! It couldn't. Please God. Don't let it be him. Oh please! Please!?  
  
" Heero," Quatre's voice cut through his thoughs of his love being gone.  
  
" There may be a way."  
  
" How can there possibly be a way?! Look at him! We're too late...We're just to late," Heero sighed looking up at his winged love.  
  
"If only we'd gotten here sooner," Heero sighed again.  
  
"Heero calm down. Please," Quatre asked looking over the controls of the tank.  
  
"Calm down? How can I calm down when my love is floating in a tank with half his skeletal system showing," Heero yelling forgetting that they were still in the risk of being caught.  
  
"Shh," Trowa hissed.  
  
"Gomen nasai," Heero sighed yet again, bowing his head.  
  
"Heero? Your body heals itself right," Quatre asked.  
  
"Yes, those scientist did it to me," Heero mumbled.  
  
"They have a molecular transfer control here. If we transfer some of your ability to Duo then maybe he has a chance. His body can regenerate and he may be okay," Quatre said biting his lip.  
  
"But how? Duo's dead," Heero asked.  
  
"Not yet he's not. With your ability to heal transferred into him then his body will regenerate," Quatre smiled, pushing a green button causing another tank to appear by Duo's.  
  
"Then lets do this," Heero said stepping up to the tank.  
  
"My only concern is that some of Duo's molecules will be transferred into you too, so I don't know the out come of your fate Heero," Quatre sighed watching Trowa wire Heero with many tubes.  
  
" If it keeps my angel alive then I'm willing to face the consequeces," Heero said getting into the tank after Trowa had finished hooking him up with the tubes.  
  
" Then lets do this," Quatre said pushing another button that caused the tank to fill with a water like gel.  
  
"Good luck," Trowa said before the tank was completely filled. All he got in responce was a nod from Heero.  
  
With Heero's pointed glance Quatre pushed another button and red cells were vacummed from Heero's arm. They traveled through the tube and into Duo's arm where Trowa had aquired the tube in the first place. At first nothing seemed to be happening and then where Duo's left arm was hanging fromt he bone, it began to heal. The skin seemeded to wave istelf back together.  
  
"It's working! It's really working," Quatre smiled, jumping into Trowa's arms.  
  
The whole process took three hours. Duo's body didn't harbor even a scratch.  
  
"Now He just has to wake up and we hope that nothing harmfull will happen to Heero," Trowa said glancing at the cells that were leaving Heero and going to Duo and the cells going into Heero's unconsious form from Duo's body.  
  
"Hope and pray," Quatre yawned.  
  
" Pray a lot my love. A lot," Trowa said looking up at the two tanks.  
  
TBC...........  
  
*****************************************************************************************  
  
It's short I know but I wanted to leave you hanging a bit, but it won't be for long. I'm working on developing a time schedule so I won't wait so long to update my stories like I have been, but please review. I love to hear what you think. *hugs* 


End file.
